The primary goal of the proposed research is to develop new and useful transformations using carbon-hydrogen bond activation reactions. While extensive synthetic methodology has been developed based on oxidative addition reactions of C-X bonds (X=halogen, heteroatom), catalytic C-C bond forming reactions arising from C-H bond activation are less common despite the wider availability, price, and environmental advantages of the starting hydrocarbons compared to functionalized compounds. The reactions arising from C-H bond activation will complement the current methods for C-C bond formation and will have a substantial impact on synthetic methodology. In this project, palladium-catalyzed arylation, alkylation, vinylation, and alkynylation of unactivated sp3 C-H bonds will be explored in context of synthesis of biologically relevant unnatural amino acid derivatives. Furthermore, we will explore palladium-catalyzed fluorination of unactivated sp3 C-H bonds. Additionally, we have obtained preliminary results showing that auxiliaries developed for the palladium-catalyzed C-H bond functionalization are effective for copper-catalyzed sp2 C-H bond arylation, sulfenylation, and amination. We have a substantial amount of preliminary data showing that proposed chemistry is viable and may lead to useful methodology. The specific aims of the research are as follows: 1. New auxiliary and reaction development for sp3 C-H bond conversion to C-C bonds, 2. Fluorination of unactivated sp3 C-H bonds, 3. Auxiliary assisted, copper-catalyzed C-H bond functionalization.